Tru3soulmates
by Bookloverz22
Summary: Rose,Ali and Bella are leaving behind there past to start over life.There life in the past has been difficult because there mom just died because of a drug overdoce and they never remembered there dad being so litte,before he died.Until...
1. Chapter 1

Me& My cousin Cecilia, an my Neice Sissy is writing this story we hope y'all like it an will tell us what ya think... Review an comment,tell us what ya think! we are working on the next chap! I do not own twilight

Bella, Pov

_Dear,diary_

_I've been having weird dreams lately, I keep seeing a beautiful meadow and a mysterious figure. Everything in the meadow is bright ,so bright in fact it overshadows the figure whole as if it's telling me it's not for some strange reason I know it ... person is calling for me like he knows me and wants to protect me from danger.I know this is unusual for me to say but I'm not scared of the voice whispering in my ear telling me 'We will meet soon'.Maybe its just the stress getting to me that makes me keep dreaming strange sisters and I are having a difficult time with moving and transferring to another school. My eldest sister Rosalie has a temper as hot as the sun and it never seems to get better which worries me to know faturnal twin Alice is perky and happy but not as much as she used to be,she would always cheer people up and make people though she is my twin we are polar opposites yet we are incredibly close.I am the youngest of both Rosalie and Alice(really Alice is only older than me by two minutes)..."_

**Bella?**_"_interrupted Rosalie_ but I kept wrighting. I am the shy silent type of person, who love's reading classic books in keeping my feelings to myself. This is the only way i can get my feelings out, but my sisters can read me like an open book. "_**Bella**!" Rosalie yelled. I jumped and fell off the bed.

"Bella it's time go we have to finish our packing and make it to the airport on time". Rose said tiredly. "Ok rose let me get my stuff together and I'm already to go, Is Alice up yet because you know it takes forever to wake her up". "She *sighed* no but you go wake her up now" rose said "alright"I said popping my neck from laying down so long.I got up and walked towards Alice's room.I opened the door and went to her bed ."Alice" I whispered lightly shaking grunted and flipped over on her other side"Alice!"I said louder " **GO AWAY**" she yelled sleeply.I *sighed* and whispered to myself "fine Alice I'm bringing out the big guns".I walked to the sink in the kitchen and grabbed a cup,filled it with Ice cold water and headed back to her room."Ali I'm so so sorry but you forced me to do this" I said regretabilly.I poured it on her and backed away very quickly in case she tried to strangle jumped three feet in the air and screamed bloody murder "**BELLA!**"she flinged herself at me.I barely had enough time to dodge her she was so fast "**ALICE STOP IT RIGHT NOW**"a voice in the doorway quickly as she hear that tone she stopped automaticly.I let out a breath of relief 'thank god for rosalie' I thought. But rose,Bella dumped ice-cold water on me!. Ali get your stuff together, we have to go it's already 9:00 and our plane leave's at 10:30 said rose."Ok Rose I'm all ready to go,we're just waiting on Bella!"said Alice. "Ok Rose,Ali I'm already to go. I can't wait until we get to our new place!, It's going to be good for us because nobody here notices us anymore,well since you know dad died...Bella!,Rosalie interrupted. did you really have to go there!? oh,sorry.I said ok Bella said dont do it again."Alright heres the taxi time to go girls" said Alice.I picked up my stuff and walked out the door leaving nothing but memories behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own twilight!...Chap will be slow geting updated but they will be updated i hope ya like an would let us know what you think Review it comment tell so i can know what i need to work on**

Ali Pov

_Dear diary,_

_We just left our old house. Bella's crying in the front seat and Rose is just looking out the window like nothing is wrong. I am scared of going back to_

_Forks,Washington. We haven't been back there since we were little. I can't really remember ever being there, we left when our dad died. I am kinda looking forward to a new start but it's going to be scary. Ever since our mom died last month, thing's have been different for us. The month before mom died Rose got attacked by her then boyfriend and that was hard on all of us. His name was Royce King II. He was an asshole. Bella and I didn't really like him but he made Rose happy an that was all we cared about_. 

"Ali!", said Bella,"we are here." Rose, Bella are y'all ready to start our new lives?", I asked.

"I am Ali, it's scary but i think it would be good for us and no one will really know or remember us so I think it is a good start.", said Bella.

"I am with Bella on this Ali ,who knows?...maybe we will make good friend's, plus no one really has to know why we finally moved back home or where our mom is... we don't have to tell them. What they don't know won't hurt them". Said Rose.

Your right Rose..Bella It is going to be good, I have a feeling and you know how I am when I get a feeling", I said.

"You're always right" laughed Bella, and Rose together.

I chuckled then smiled, "yes this is really is going to be good for us I can already tell. When we get there we will have to go shopping to get a few things that may not be at the old house." I said.

"You're right Ali we'll do that when we get done packing, now c'mon it's time to get on the plane it's already 10:19".Rose said.

As we got on the plane Rose was shaking like she was really scared to start over to move on,but then again she was the one who decided to do this and there was no turning back!

"Hey Bella do you have something that i can read?!", asked Ali

"Yeah, here Ali its the Vampire academy's first book , its good. You will like it!"

"Thanks Bella", I said. "Your welcome Ali", replied Bella.

I opened the book,went to the first chapter and started to read.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I felt her fear before I heard her screams. Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream,which had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me. Images-hers, not mine- tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke,the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream._**

**_I woke up, strands of long dark hair sticking to my fore-head._**

**_Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us._**

**_"liss," I said, shaking her. "liss, wake up."_**

**_Her screams dropped of, replaced by soft whimpers._**

**_"Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."_**

**_I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. wake up." After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair. "it's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay." . "I had that dream."_**

**_"Yeah. I know"_**

**_We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When i felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see. Attracted by the light, our house mate's cat, Oscar, leaped up onto the seal of the open window. He gave me a wide berth-animals don't like vampires, for whatever reason-but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and i felt her calm further. "When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler the usual. Dark cicles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and i couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like...more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to-" "Screw that," I said,shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so so weak. Oscar,not wanting me any closer, leaped down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this." "Rose-"_**

I yawned and my eyes started to droop. The only thing I notice was Rosalie putting a blanket over me that's the last thing I comprehended before I faded into Into the sea of dreams.

I woke to a forest in the day time. It was raining and I was cold,very very cold. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself to gather what body heat I had left."How did I get here?" , I thought to myself.

"SNAP"

I turned my head in the direction of the sound "Wwho's tthere ?"I said chattering loudly from being cold and from being a little scared. I backed away a little bit when I heard another 'stick break. I kept walking backwards away from the "snapping" twigs. I took one final step away from the scenery until I bumped into something solid. I was frozen for a second I felt arms circling my waist swallowing me whole. I should feel scared, I should be terrified to no end but I wasn't. I felt loved,I turned around in my captors arms to find a tall sexy blonde that towered over me completely. He grinned as I fought the urge to smile back 'I need to know who he is first 'ok calm down Alice you got this girl', I thought to myself.""who are you?"I asked questionably.

"You'll find out soon enough don't keep me waiting to long little lady", he replied smiling. He had a beautiful southern accent that sent chills up and down my spine. He let go of me and turned around, then started walking away. "Wait"I yelled he stopped and turned his head towards my voice."Will I see you again?"I asked wanting to know."That's for you to decide"he said. I ran to him "don't go please", I cried. "This feeling, whats this feeling?", I thought. He gently grabbed my arms and kissed my forehead. I gasped at the spark I felt when he did."I promise that this will become less complicated with time, you have to trust me".I looked into his golden eyes and smiled "ok I trust you even though I just met you"I laughed. He smiled down on me, "we will get to know each other in due time my love". I blushed and said "wait what's your name?"He smirked at my blush "Jasper "he said and he vanished into the darkness.

"Alice,Alice wake up", someone said. I opened my eyes still half asleep "what... it was a dream?", I said with tears in my eyes."No I wanted it to be real why does this always happen to me", I thought. "Ali whats wrong?", Rose asked concerned. I wiped my tears away "its nothing Rose, it was a bad dream", I lied.

"_All passengers aboard for Forks,Washington your flight has landed please grab your luggage and exit in a orderly fashion", Shouted the flight attendant over the loud speaker._

I smiled, glad for a distraction, "well we better get going sis!", I said excited. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded, and grabbed her stuff though she struggled. Bella was next, she barely had anything in her bag I guess she didn't want to bring many memories back with her. I grasped the handle on my bag and headed towards the door.


End file.
